Wendigo cave
(interior) |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsWendigoCaveLocation }} The wendigo cave is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Various species of mirelurks, feral ghouls and wendigos have made a home of the cave. Background The cave is one of the places where most wendigos first appeared, after the Gourmands leader, Morris Stevens, was exiled and used the cave as his dwelling place as he slowly devolved into a wendigo that now resides in the cave. Layout The cave is a mandatory stop during Key to the Past and quickly proves to be a deathly maze of claustrophobic, poorly lit corridors filled with a variety of monsters, including ghouls, mirelurks, and of course, wendigos. The confusing layout can be made a little saner by remembering that the cavern is shaped roughly like the letter B. The entrance lies to the southeast. Major points of interest include the wendigo chamber in the northernmost chamber, which also includes the location's steamer trunk, a power armor spawn point at the central tunnel that runs east to west (it has a large drop, a stair in the center), and a large chamber that runs north to south on the western side of the cave, which includes plenty of enemy spawns. * The expansive cave network is riddled with brain fungus and glowing fungus for harvest. Notable loot * Wendigo cave - Soldier's story: Holotape, near the deceased soldiers in the first large chamber. * Gourmands' key fragment: Holotape, on the progenitor wendigo that spawns during the mission Key to the Past. * Edie's note: Note, on a sleeping bag in the large chamber past the mirelurks with the waterfall. * Morris's end: Holotape, on a rock by the sleeping bags in the large chamber past the mirelurks with the waterfall. * Raider's note: Note, next to the body of a dead raider on a small ledge directly south of the waterfall in the large cavern, around halfway through the cave. * Four potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the cave alcove with the spike floor trap board, two sleeping bags, and skeletons, inside the cave interior. ** In the watery junction cavern with the rock column, between two skeletons, open first aid boxes, and some revolting offal, in a small blue tray container, inside the cave interior. ** At the foot of a rock column, by some Canned Dog Food, near a skeleton in the junction cavern of the cave interior. ** By the chained skeleton with the red bandana, below the shaft of light in the rubble-filled alcove with the metal box, inside the cave interior. * Four potential magazines: ** By the skeleton with the cooler, in the tiny alcove (west), in the upper part of the main cavern, above the river. ** By the skull and headless skeleton, near a small pond of dirty water and an ammo box, northwest wall in a small connecting cavern with narrow tunnels to the northwest, north, and southeast. ** Among the pile of bloody human bones, southeast alcove in one of the main junction caverns with the rock column. ** By the headless skeleton with the first aid kit and Rad-X, in the small southeast cave alcove with the orange tool box and wicker basket nearby, off the narrow east-west tunnel with the Bone Chimes. * Power armor chassis: Can spawn in a side tunnel before entering the large cave with the waterfall where Edie's body is found. * Random armor plan: In the first large cavern inhabited by mirelurks next to a skeleton and a cooler. * A randomized plan/recipe spawns near the sleeping bags in one of the trapped antechambers. * A randomized armor plan/recipe spawns next to the body of a dead raider on a small ledge directly south of the waterfall in the large cavern, around halfway through the cave. * Stealth Boy: To the left of a skeleton, in a side room near the first waterfall room. Appearances The wendigo cave appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Wendigo cave.png Fo76_Wendigo_cave_(3).jpg Fo76_Wendigo_cave_(4).jpg Fo76_Wendigo_cave_(1).jpg|Teddy Fear Fo76 Wendigo cave (Gourmands' key fragment).jpg|Gourmands' key fragment Fo76 Wendigo cave (Morris's end).jpg|Morris's end Fo76 Wendigo cave - Soldier's story.jpg|Wendigo cave - Soldier's story FO76 Wendigo cave (Edie Stevens).png|Edie's note Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations ru:Пещера вендиго zh:溫迪戈洞穴